wayward_pinesfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Town, Our Law
"Our Town, Our Law" is the third episode of Wayward Pines. It aired on May 28, 2015. Synopsis Having just slit Beverly Brown’s throat in the village square, Sheriff Pope leads the townsfolk in a rousing chorus of the Wayward Pines rules. Later, Ethan shows up in Kate's kitchen and accuses her of participating in the murder. She tells him that Beverly’s death was a “reckoning” for not following the rules and Ethan doesn’t understand why. As the kettle boils, Kate quietly confides that she and Harold didn't turn them in, “but Pope said we did as a warning because we’re supposed to police our neighbors. But I didn’t stop it, so I have blood on my hands. Just let me tell you. There are no second chances here, and you got one. So take it.” Outside of Wayward, Burke’s wife Theresa and his son Ben have arrived at the Secret Service field headquarters in Boise, Idaho, where they talk to someone who we don’t think is the mythical receptionist Marcy. Covertly logging into an office computer, Theresa finds a trail leading them to the town of Wayward Pines. Sheriff Pope pulls them over on the road to Wayward Pines, and sabotages their car under the guise of fixing an oil leak. Back in Wayward Pines, Ethan tries to escape by stowing away in a milk truck with Wyoming license plates. Instead, he finds himself in a space-age supply depot where they also store the cars of those who have found their way to Wayward Pines. He finds his wife’s damaged car covered in dust, like it’s been there for a long priod of time. In it he finds a bag tagged, “Theresa Burke, personal effects.” Before he can investigate the supply depot, he is found, drugged, and brought back into the hospital. Ethan wakes up to a ringing phone, which he answers immediately. The voice on the other end tells him that his family has been discharged from the hospital. He sees nurse Pam, who uncharacteristically holds a baby while candy-stripers look on. Ethan asks where his family is. Nurse Pam then tells him he just missed them and not to worry because she made them all better. Ethan replies “Where are they?” which Nurse Pam replies “Well, I’m sure they’re safe and sound at home. And aren’t you lucky that one of the best places in W.P. freed up last night, hmm? Prior occupant had a sudden sore throat, if you know what I mean.” Ethan goes back to Beverly Brown’s house, which is apparently now his own. He finds his family waiting. After their reunion he sends Ben outside so he can talk to Theresa. Ethan tells her absolutely nothing useful. Outside, a boy rides by on his bike and yells, “Hey Benjamin Burke. Welcome to Wayward Pines.” Inside the house the phone rings, but rather than answer it, Ethan tears it out of the wall. He asks Theresa to trust him. After telling Theresa and Ben to stay in the house, he leaves to confront the Sheriff. At the Sheriff’s office, Ethan finds Pope and nurse Pam deep in discussion. Ethan and the Sheriff trade threats. The phone rings and nurse Pam answers it, then conveys the message: “Sheriff Pope, that will be all.” Someone wants Sheriff Pope to stand down. Ethan realizes the two are not in charge, and he leaves. Ethan walks back to the house, he sees Dr. Jenkins out walking in the rain. Dr. Jenkins tries to make smalltalk, but Ethan cuts to the chase and asks what's wrong with every person he meets in the town. Dr. Jenkins promises Ethan that everyone is doing the best they can, including him. As Ethan tries to leave, Dr. Jenkins stops him and says he understands why, but reminds Ethan that he has his family here with him now. He tells Ethan they all need someone like him in Wayward, someone good, and asks him to stay. Ethan refuses. When Dr. Jenkins asks why, he replies, "Because I don't live here." Kate is hiding in the driveway and takes Ethan into the woods to talk. The ever-suspicious and increasingly sulky Ben sees them through the window. Ben goes outside to follow the woman he despises and his dad. Sheriff Pope has shown up at the Burke’s house and he is pissed. Apparently the stand-down phone call didn’t put him in the best of spirits. He doesn’t like the “special treatment” Ethan’s been getting and wants some appreciation for being such a stand-up guy. The Sheriff acts creepy and menacing until Theresa finally asks him to leave. The Sheriff tells her "Okay. It is your house, as long as you and your husband remember … this is my town.” Out in the woods, Kate tells Ethan that she had thought her partner, Agent Bill Evans, had been dead for ten years, but then he showed up in town looking like he hadn’t aged a day. Ethan claims they were together 5 weeks ago in Seattle, but for Kate it was 12 years ago she last saw him. Kate tells Ethan, “The only way to stay alive here is to play along.” Ben comes back to the house and angrily tells his mom that Ethan is with Kate. Kate was certainly right when she told Ethan he should tell his wife as soon as possible that the woman he had an affair with, who he left Seattle to search for, lives in Wayward Pines. Kate tells Ethan that she already did all the things he is trying to do now in terms of trying to escape, and she can’t do it again. He tells her, “The Kate that I know, the Kate from five weeks ago, she wouldn’t just give up. Not even after 12 years. Hey. When you’re ready to stop hiding, then come and see me." Ethan returns “home,” only to find an empty house with his wife’s wedding ring on the counter. His family is walking down the road, trying to leave Wayward Pines. The Sheriff drives up behind Theresa and Ben. When Sheriff Pope turns on his lights, Theresa tells Ben to run and they sprint into the woods. But the Sheriff drives after them, chasing Theresa and Ben right up to the giant fence surrounding Wayward Pines. After Ben tries to attack him, Pope pulls out his gun. He punches Ben and sends him to the police car. Pope asks, “Can we just talk now? Please? Are you okay?” Before Theresa can respond, Ethan appears and attacks Sheriff Pope. They fight, but the Sheriff is able to recover his gun and hold it on Ethan. He cocks the gun, saying, “I got you now,” but Ben hits the Sheriff with the police car. Ethan grabs the guns and stands over the injured Sheriff. Pope says, “You think you want to know the truth, but you don’t. It’s worse than anything you could even imagine.” Ethan shoots Sheriff Pope and grabs his keys. Ethan finds a remote that opens a large door in the fence in front of them. The door starts to open and Ethan gets into the police car with his family. As their headlights shine on the opening gate, there’s a growl and something runs out from the other side of the fence and grabs Sheriff Pope’s body. Before we can see what it is, it is back behind the fence with the body. There is a terrifying sound of animalistic howling. Ethan shuts the fence gate with the remote and quickly backs the car away from the gate. We hear more howling and the sounds of electrical shocks as Ethan and his family frantically drive away. Cast Main Cast * Matt Dillon as Ethan Burke * Carla Gugino as Kate Hewson * Toby Jones as Dr. Jenkins * Shannyn Sossamon as Theresa Burke * Reed Diamond as Harold Balinger * Tim Griffin as Adam Hassler * Charlie Tahan as Ben Burke * Juliette Lewis as Beverly Brown * Melissa Leo as Nurse Pamela Pilcher * Terrence Howard as Sheriff Pope Special Guest Star * Justin Kirk as Peter McCall Guest Starring * Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Arlene Moran Co-Starring * BJ Harrison as Receptionist * Rowan Longworth as Boy * Jesse Haddock as Young Attendant * Jared Ager-Foster as Boy On Bike * Will Erichson as Abby Deaths *Arnold Pope Category:Episodes